Bellos Momentos
by dsnlolulalurolu
Summary: Bellos momentos son los que se viven con la persona que más amas. Los mienbros de Fairy Tail descubriran por experiencia propia el significado de esta oración. Serie de one-shots (no estan relacionados entre si).
1. Todo por un rompimiento

Diana: ¡Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiss! A todos aquí les traemos este one-shot porque la verdad no tengo nada que hacer y mi hermana esta igual.

Cris: si tienes algo que hacer. Tienes tareas otra cosa que no quieres hacerla.

Diana: ¡BUENO! Tal vez no haga la tarea (hasta mañana).

Todo por un rompimiento.

Me dirigía al gremio en busca de Natsu porque no lo veía desde ayer en la mañana. Cuando logre divisarlo a la lejos y me acerque corriendo a él.

-¡Natsu!-le salude con la mano en un leve movimiento. ¡Ha! casi se me olvida que decirles que llevamos un esplendido año siendo novios.

-Hola luce –me dijo de manera apagada. Lo conocía, por eso me di cuenta que algo andaba mal, lo sentía, vi el cielo que estaba lleno más bien abarrotado de nubes negras que seguramente estarían abarrotadas de agua salada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –mi voz delataba preocupación.

-Lucy tenemos que hablar –Ho no, me iba a cortar, últimamente se había distanciado de mi y andaba más con Lisanna. Me había dado cuenta como la miraba pero no le iba a echar la bronca.

Lisanna era bonita y carismática la quería como a una hermana y no pensaba interponerme. Me dolia, sentí como los ojos me empezaban a picar lo que no era bueno debía darle mi apoyo a los dos y protegerlos de los demás cuando Erza, Gray, Laxus-nii, Levy y Cana se los quieran comer vivos.

-¿Me vas a cortar verdad? –trate de no llorar. Y vi como su cara agrandaba los ojos.

-¿Alguien te lo dijo?

-No. Pero he visto las miradas que le dabas a Lisanna –su rostro era una clara mezcla de vergüenza y preocupación.

-Lucy no te sientes mal con esto ¿Verdad? -¡No que va estoy contadísima de que me abandones! ¿Que no ves como bailo? Me dieron las ganas de decirle eso pero me contuve él no tenía la culpa, la tenía yo por creer que se fijaría en mi.

-Descuida, no pasa nada –trate de poner una de las mejores sonrisas que tengo -¿y?

-¿Y qué?

-Dime, ¿porque te enamoraste de ella? –su cara reflejo preocupación otra vez. ¡Por Dios el mundo no se iba a acabar porque la escogió a ella! Bueno este mundo no pero el mío si se estaba derrumbando, trataba no soltarme a llorar lo mejor posible. No hasta volver al departamento después de celebrar. –Natsu estoy bien responde.

-Bueno creo que me enamore de su forma de ver las cosas, su forma de ser, de su sonrisa, su voz, su olor, de toda ella, sabes, la amo como es. –Wow era mucho lo máximo que llego a decirme era que me quería pero nunca que me amaba.

-¿Esta en el gremio?

-Sí.

-¿Pues qué hacemos si podemos estar celebrando esto con todo el gremio?-le pregunte para luego agarrarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo con los demás. Una vez lo vi entre dándole una patada a la puerta. -¡BUENOS DIAS!

-¡HOLA LUCY!

-¡Hoy vamos a celebrar que Natsu y Lisanna son novios! –les dije se sopetón, todos pusieron caras de sorpresa y vi como Erza, Gray, Levy y Laxus-nii mostraron confusión que paso a ser ira para terminar siendo preocupación. –Descuiden voy a estar bien. –les dije sonriendo. – ¡Ahora a festejar!- me dirigí a donde se encontraba Lisanna, traje conmigo a Natsu y ya cuando estuvimos cerca agarre las manos de los dos y las uní. –Espero que sean muy felices.

Al llegar al departamento abrí la puerta y al cerrarla me derrumbe soltando toda la tristeza acumulada por medio de lágrimas agrias. Grite, patalee y derrumbe todo lo que estaba a mi alcance.

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban, sabia a quien le pertenecían, eran de Loki. Me voltee para abrazarlo y seguir llorando pero ahora no era en soledad y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

Al despertar me encontraba en la cama y un olor a huevos con tocino llego a mi nariz, me levante para ver quien estaba cocinando. Me lleve la sorpresa de que se trataba de Loki.

-¡Ha! Hola Lucy espero que tengas hambre porque si no cocine para nada.

-Hola Loki.

Nos sentamos para poder desayunar, ya ha pasado un año entero desde que el trata de estar conmigo todo el tiempo que puede. E notado que ya no siento nada por Natsu, ambos llevamos una hermosa amistad pero el problema es que me enamore de mi espíritu celestial Leo ósea Loki lo que me preocupa es si siente lo mismo que yo o solo me ve como amiga.

-¡Lucy si te sigues tardando llegaremos tarde!-me grito Loki desde afuera, él quería llevarme a una feria, me había dicho que tenía que decirme algo de gran importancia pero aun no se qué cosa es.

-¡Ya voy! –le contste.

Al llegar lo primero que hicimos fue subirnos a los juegos mecánicos, después comimos y fuimos a varios puestos a ver a algo nos interesaba.

Con eso se hizo de noche, las estrellas y la luna brillaban más de lo normal, Loki me llevo a una colina que se encontraba cerca y me dijo que observara las estrellas. Cuando lo hice me sorprendí pues lanzaron fuegos artificiales que formaron una hermosísima oración que en cuanto la vi quería llorar de felicidad.

La oración decía "¿ QUIERES SER MI NOVIA LUCY HEARTFILIA?" cuando voltee para verlo el sonreía, pero estaba sonrojado.

-¿Y qué dices?

-¿Qué qué digo? –pregunte como si estuviera enojada, vi como se sorprendía pero después agregué. -¡Digo que sí!

Salte directamente a sus brazos y lo bese, no puedo decir que fue muy apasionado pero a cambio de eso fue demasía cariñoso. Este día lo guardare en mi corazón para siempre pues se que Loki nunca me defraudaría. Jamás de los jamases.


	2. aviso

¡Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisss! Primero que nada esto no es un capitulo es un aviso.

Pueden pedir cualquier pareja que quieran sin importar que tan loca sea ya que la que se va a partir la cabeza para hacer una linda historia de ellos soy yo aunque también are sufrir a Cris.

Como dije pueden dejar en los comentarios cualquier pareja que quieran.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.


	3. Hermoso Atardecer

¡NOMAS PORQUE USTEDES LO PIDIERON LES TRAIGO UN MARAVILLOS JERZA! Sip ayer leí cuatro hermosos comentarios de cuatro hermosas personas. La verdad ya estaba pensando que nadie la vería y ¡ANDA! Que tengo cuatro reviews y yo ni cuenta.

Bueno sin más rodeos aquí esta su linda petición.

Bellos Momentos.

Hermoso Atardecer.

Todavía me pregunto cómo es que con tantas cosas horribles que he hecho a los demás ella puede perdonarme, siento que no debería de tener su perdón. Pero es que la amo y no puedo estar más tiempo separado.

Veo como su cabello rojizo se menea con el viento, incluso después de siete años se ve hermosa, recuerdo que durante ese tiempo no me pude perdonar el no haberle dicho cuanto la amaba, estaba destrozado tanto por dentro como por fuera y regrese a la vida cuando íbamos pasando por un pueblo y comentaron que habían regresado a Fairy Tail los miembros que más desastre hacían y a la mente se me vito tu cara.

Fui lo más rápido que pude directo al gremio, siempre procurando no ser visto por alguna persona. Cuando llegue te vi ahí, tan sonriente como siempre desde pequeña, tan viva, tan alegre sentí que con el solo hecho de verte ya me era suficiente pues sentía que si me volvía a acercar a ti desaparecerías.

Pero no, ahora te encuentras en mis brazos con esa sonrisa y tranquilidad tan propia de ti. Ahora puedo decir con toda seguridad que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y es que después de los juegos mágicos me dijiste que necesitábamos hablar, recuerdo lo nervioso que me puse incluso choque con muchas personas por tratar de adivinar lo que me dirías. Cuando llegue al lugar indicado el cual al poner atención me di cuenta de que era una montaña en la que se podía ver con claridad el atardecer.

Llegaste y mencionaste que debíamos pasar más tiempo juntos y que entendías que no podía quedarme mucho tiempo en un lugar acusa de ser prófugo así que me dijiste que me esperarías todo el tiempo y que cuando llegara fuera directamente a la montaña para ver juntos el atardecer.

Justo como ahora lo hacemos, los dos, yo recargado en un árbol y tú entre mis brazos observando como el sol se oculta para dar lugar a la luna que ilumina en la oscuridad, con el viento suave meciendo tu cabello. Porque ver este tipo de cosas contigo son mis más bellos momentos.


	4. La fuerza del destino

¡Hola hermosos y hermosas! Les traigo otra linda historia y esta vez es un ¡NAYU! Y ¿Qué es el nayu? ¡Pues nada más y nada menos que un Natsu x Yukino! Todavía sigo pensando cómo hacer el nalu ¿Qué porque hago esto? (es para quien se lo pregunte) pues la verdad, si, me gusta el nalu pero como dicen "si tienes demasiado de algo termina aburriéndote" o algo así y para no aburrirme del hermoso nalu estoy haciendo esta aparte pienso que Lucy que muy bien con otros hombres como por ejemplo: Laxus, Rogue, Sting, Gray también con ¡Loki! Y Mystogan o edo. Jerall como quieran decirle.

No se pero hay algo que los diferencia aunque no sé que es, de alguna extraña forma Mystogan se me hace más guapo que Jerall ¿Eso tiene lógica? Yo digo que no pues son prácticamente iguales en lo físico.

Para los que les gusta Vocaloid e iniciado un historia que es Rin x harem pero no se con quien terminara al final.

Bellos Momentos.

La fuerza del destino.

¡Sí! Así era como llamábamos nosotros a nuestro amor "La fuerza del destino" ¿Por qué? Pues porque fue el destino el que nos unió. Ese día en el que fui con Lucy para entregarle mis llaves no tenía contemplado que conocería al amor de mi vida, Natsu.

Cuando me solté llorando después de contarles a Natsu y a Happy, el se encargo de tranquilizarme y me había dicho que estuviera tranquila, que él ya se encargaría de eso. Me sentí tan feliz y agradecida cuando me entere que habían atacado a Sabertooth.

Aun después de los juegos mágicos no podía deshacer de mi mente la imagen de Natsu con esa sonrisa tan brillante. Así que decidi unirme a Fairy Tail, de hecho me hice muy amiga de Lucy y como escuchaba muy seguido que a ella le gustaba Natsu le pregunte y recuerdo que se solto riendo como loca para después decirme que estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

Me puse tan feliz tan feliz de saber que no me interponía entre ella y el y me llene de valor para confesarle mis sentimientos rogando que sean correspondidos por parte de él.

Lo cite atrás del gremio y le dije lo que sentía, y para mi suerte correspondió mis sentimientos. Ahora como cada fin de semana damos un paseo nocturno por toda la ciudad agarrados de la mano o veces abrazados pero siempre juntos como en este instante. Abrazados mientras caminamos, puedo sentir su cálida mano entrelazada con la mía.

Sus cabellos rosados se mueven cada vez que avanza, si escucharas, mis pensamientos pensarías que soy algún tipo de acosadora. Ciento como me atrae hacia él y sujeta mi mentón mientras me ve a los ojos, acercas cada vez más nuestros labios pero cuando están a centímetros te detienes y me susurras.

-Te amo –esperas mi respuesta eso lo sé pues cada vez que me lo dices quieres oír que yo también te amo.

-Y yo también te amo –le susurro para después sentir como ejerce una presión sobre ellos. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos y puedo ver de nuevo su sonrisa bañada de calidez.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? ¡Yo invito! –se que estas nervioso porque siempre después de portarte tierno tratas se acerté el gracioso pero no me molesta ya que solo adquieres esa actitud conmigo y con nadie más.

-¡Sí! –te respondo. Sí pasar toda la noche contigo serán los más bellos momentos de mi vida, tanto que si tuviera que escoger mi vida o los recuerdos que paso contigo sin duda alguna erigiría los recuerdos para así tener algo que recordar.

¡Eso fue todo espero que sea de su agrado! Recuerden, si tienen alguna pareja en mente no duden mencionarla en los reviews y si no deja uno le mandare a elmo junto con chuky

Elmo: elmo sabe dónde vives y si no haces caso te iré a violar.

Quedan advertidos más le vale dejar review o sino mandare a elmo y no es juego. ¡Hasta luego! Que duerman bien.


	5. Bello y oscuro secreto

holis aquí les traigo esta pequeña petición que me hizo mi engañosa mente y es de una pareja que es muy pero muy rara y que obvio que ni en el manga y ni en el anime a dado indicios de poder ser pareja pero cuando vi a zancrow me pregunte ¿y si de alguna extraña forma él y Lucy forman una pareja? Lo sé es muuuy loca esta pareja pero denle una oportunidad por más pequeña que sea.

Bello y oscuro secreto.

En una playa de dudosa ubicación se encontraba una de la maga de Fairy Tail más querida de toda Lucy Heartfilia y el mago de fuego negro al cual todos daban por muerto Zancrow.

Los dos se encontraban jugando en el océano mientras la luna iluminaba el lugar dando un toque romántico a la situación. Y muchos se preguntaran ¿Cómo acabaron siendo pareja si se supone que uno de ellos estaba muerto?

Pues la respuesta es muy simple, no murió solo quedo desmallado. O eso le dijo el muchacho de cabello revoltoso y rubio a la chica de rubios cabellos. Hace más de dos años ella había decidido ir a una misión en solitario con la intención de volverse más fuerte. La misión consistía en derrotar a unos magos que causaban destrozos en una playa diciendo que eran los dueños de dicho terreno.

Al llegar el cliente le dijo como eran los magos y la magia que utilizaban, al dirigirse a la playa se encontró con el god slayer bocabajo inconsciente a la orilla y con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del agua. Lucy al no reconocerlo se lo llevo al lugar en donde se hospedaba durante la misión y lo curo. Cuando Zancrow despertó le había dado las gracias de una manera un tanto desagradable.

Al enterarse que la maga se iba a enfrentar con otros que pertenecían a un gremio oscuro decidió ayudarla alegando que ella era muy débil como para deshacerse de ellos (N/a: en realidad se sentía culpable por su forma de darle las gracias xD) al final resultaron más débiles de lo que creían. Lucy le dio la mitad de la recompensa el rubio diciendo que como lo encontró suponía que no tenía suficiente dinero cosa que no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

Aprovechando que le quedaban dos días libres se quedo y lo invito a pasarla con ella en la playa y observaron la noche. Después de eso las misiones en solitario se hicieron más frecuentes y por lo tanto el tiempo en el que la pasaban juntos aumentaba. Luego de un año decidieron tener una relación que obvio como cualquier otra pareja tenían sus roces pero siempre se perdonaban mutuamente.

Así fue como terminaron aquí en esta playa de dudosa ubicación ambos lanzándose agua o jugando a atraparse entre ellos bajo la misma luna y las mismas estrellas los observaron cuando se conocieron, cuando se besaron, cuando se abrazaban, cuando lloraron (N/a: esa fue por culpa de Laxus), cuando rieron, cuando se volvieron uno y cuando festejaron entre otras situaciones.

Para ambos aquellos instantes que pasaban juntos eran los más valiosos y eran los que recordarían el día de su muerte, esos segundos, minutos, horas y días que se veían eran los que en verdad alegraba a sus corazones que antes se hallaban secos, la soledad que los abandonaba cuando se encontraban juntos.

Para resumir esos eran los más preciados y bellos momentos para ambos y ni Zancow, ni Lucy lo cambiarían por nada porque apreciaban demasiado su bello y oscuro secreto.


	6. Misión Difícil

Hola queridos lectores. Como me lo han pedido les traigo este NALU para aquellos que esperaban uno. Lo siento por no subir tan rápido este capítulo pero tenía un fuerte bloqueo con esta pareja.

Bellos Momentos.

Misión Difícil.

Me encontraba en el gremio buscando una misión porque dentro de unos días tendría que pagar el alquiler y por los destrozos que Natsu hace en las misiones casi siempre se usa nuestra recompensa en la reconstrucción.

A lo lejos vi a Natsu con una hoja en la mano, venia corriendo hacia mi y estaba sacudiendo la hoja. En unos momentos el llego y se paro enfrente de mí.

-¡Mira Lucy! Aquí se encuentra una misión sencilla –me ofreció la hoja para que pudiera leerla, la misión era sencilla solo teníamos que ayudar en un restaurante como meseros. -¡Partimos en una hora te veo en la estación de trenes! –me grito cuando ya estaba afuera del gremio, a mi parecer se veía muy apurado y más feliz de lo normal.

Ya en la estación de trenes lo estuve esperando como una hora y ya habían partido dos trenes, esto es raro, el siempre esta antes que yo. De entre la gente que se encontraba una mata de color rosa. Venia corriendo, tenia el rostro todo sudado como si hubiera corrido demasiado pero eso es imposible si solo se encontraba en gremio.

-¿Por qué llegas tarde Natsu?

-Tuve que hacer algo importante y me llevo más tiempo de lo que imagine –suspire, no podía enojarme con él, lo amo tanto que no pude -¿Cuánto falta para el siguiente?

-Mmm… como unos cinco minutos

-Vale

Al llegar el tren entramos pero Natsu decidió quedarse dormido durante el viaje. Cuando llegamos al pueblo todo estaba tranquilo, claro antes de que Natsu se levantara porque cuando el llega a algún lado la tranquilidad desaparece.

-¡Al fin! ¡Ven Luce tenemos que cumplir rápido la misión! –me jalo de la mano hasta la parte trasera del restaurante que pidió nuestro apoyo pero no entramos, Natsu lo paso por alto y me llevo a un departamento y pidió un cuarto para dos.

-Luce quiero que te vistas lo más elegante posible –me pidió de manera seria, después de decirme eso se dio la vuelta como si quisiera evitar mi mirada –También quiero que en caso de que llegue tarde me esperes unos cuantos minutos –luego salió disparado por la ventana y cuando ya estaba fuera grito – ¡Te veo a las ocho en punto!

Me vestí con un vestido que Virgo me había traído del mundo celestial. Era largo, se apretaba a mi cintura pero lo suficiente como pata incomodarme era de color negro con unos toques en plateado y tenía una abertura en mi pierna derecha. El escote que tenia era en forma de v pero no muy pronunciado.

Me detuve a un lado de la puerta y observe que adentro no había nadie, como Natsu me indico lo espere unos momentos, la verdad no sabía porque tardaba tanto, sentía que parecía una tonta a un lado de la puerta esperando a alguien.

Si esto fuera uno de mis escritos seguramente en este momento vendría un muchacho que después de nuestro encuentro seria el amor de mi vida. Hablaríamos un rato para después despedirnos y de alguna extraña forma no volveríamos a ver y diríamos nuestros nombres.

Pero lamentablemente esto no era un escrito mío para futuro libro, no señores esto era la realidad y no puedo manejar las cosas como a mí me apetezcan, si fuera así ya habría hecho que Natsu se enamorada de mi.

-¡Luce reacciona! –di un brinquito del susto, no me había dado cuenta de que ya había llegado. -¿Qué esperas? Vamos adentro –los dos entramos al restaurante.

Era lujoso por lo que había adentro. Las paredes eran de un color café claro y solo se encontraba una mesa para dos en medio, la mesa era redonda cubierta por un fino mantel blanco sin ninguna mancha. Era adornada por un jarrón con rosas blancas, se encontraba en el centro y los cubiertos estaban bien colocados. Dirigí mi mirada a Natsu, no encontraba sentido alguno el estar aquí cuando nos habían pedido un trabajo.

-¿Por qué no tomas asiento Luce? –me pregunto de lo más natural como si no estuviéramos en un restaurante lujoso en una cita.

-¿Natsu por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿No se supone que en vez de venir como clientes teníamos que cumplir la misión?

-Luce la misión no existe todo me lo invente para poder preguntarte algo importante para mí –me dijo serio, comenzó a acercarse a mí y me agarro la mano la beso y luego se incoó –Luce ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –si esperar respuesta brinque y lo abrasé con mucho cariño.

-¡¿Pero qué pregunta es esa?! ¡Claro que acepto! –por la fuerza que hice al abrazarlo caímos al suelo, luego cenamos muy agusto entre risas y uno que otro cumplido y obviamente muchos besos por parte de ambos –¿Cómo lograste hacer que el restaurante cerrara y nos atendiera solo a nosotros?

-Tengo mis contactos Luce y para mí esto fue realmente una misión muy difícil –me contesto y dudo que si le vuelvo a preguntar me responda como.

-¿Y por qué te fue difícil?

-Me fue difícil conseguir todo esto, aparte que también el hacer una misión falsa y convencer a toda la gente del pueblo que no saliera de su casa durante todo el día pero lo más difícil fue el hecho de tener que aguantar todo este tiempo el querer besarte y abrasarte –me dijo para después acercarse y besarme en los labios. No era un beso apasionado, este era uno tierno en el que ambos expresábamos nuestros sentimientos por el otro. Este es un día que voy a recordar por el resto de mi vida, ya que será uno de mis más bellos momentos Natsu.


	7. Amor igual mago de calidad

Hola hermosos y hermosas. Aquí está este capitulo

Elmo: ¿Y de quien es el capitulo?

Yo: nada más y nada menos que un… ¡LaLi! (o LaxusxLisanna como quieran llamarlo) prefiero esta pareja que el LaxusxMira que Mira se quede con Fried y Cana con Bacchus.

Este Issalovee no entendí lo del triangulo amoroso ¿Me podrías explicar cómo? Por favor porque fue una propuesta muy interesante, nunca se me había ocurrido uno de tres la verdad, si me lo aclaras siria mejor.

Amor es lo que se necesita para ser un mago de calidad.

En una casa con puertas y ventanas se encontraban dos miembros de Fairy Tail disfrutando su tiempo juntos, ambos sudaban y jadeaban por falta de aire y movían su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

-Sabes Laxus esto es lo más genial que hemos hecho desde que somos novios –dijo una sonrojada Lisanna quien sentía una inmensa vergüenza porque era la primera vez que alguien la veía así.

-Tienes razón Lis ¿Quieres un segundo raund? –pregunto Laxus con sudor por toda su cara.

-Claro ¡Yo traigo las pesas! –se fue a buscar las pesas para seguir ejercitándose, el mago se quedo ejercitándose agarrando el tubo que se encontraba un poco más arriba de su cabeza para seguir subiendo y bajando su cuerpo y así hacer más músculos.

Al regresar dejo las pesas en una esquina para observar a su amado, le encantaba que se ejercitaran juntos, porque ella era la única que lo podía ver sudar y ponerse un tanto débil. La hacía sentir que él le tenía mucha confianza como para dejarle ver su sudor.

-Oye vamos a usar las pesas –le dijo para llamar su atención.

-Ok –se soltó de la barra y camino hasta ella, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, solo como él sabía, la alejo un poco y se le quedo observando, sabía que a ella le avergonzaba que la miraran sudando porque se ponía roja con un tomate maduro.

-No me veas así –le dijo haciendo un puchero aun en sus brazos.

-No puedo evitarlo, te ves tan hermosa cuando estas avergonzada, me vuelves loco mujer –la apretó entre sus brazos un poco para oler mejor su cabello.

-¿Sabías que te amo Laxus? –pregunto mientras lo abrazaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Lo sé al igual que tu sabes que te amo –la soltó y agarro la pesa más grande encontró y Lisanna agarro una que supiera que iba a poderla. Después de unos treinta minutos ambos decidieron dar por terminada su sesión de entrenamiento. Lisanna se baño primero para quitarse todo el sudor que había acumulado y después le siguió Laxus.

-¿Qué te parece si entrenamos de otra forma Laxus? –preguntó Lisanna de una forma coqueta –Yo conozco muchas maneras para ejercitarnos de mejor manera.

-Mmm… una muy tentadora oferta ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda antes de que Mira sospeche que ya tardaste mucho?

-Le dije que iba a hacer una misión de dos días, dime tu cuanto me queda sí apenas llevo unas cuantas horas aquí –le dijo.

-Pues enséñamelas pero creo que sería más conveniente dentro del cuarto para que te sientas más cómoda ¿vale? –la cargo y se encerraron todo el día en ese cuarto y no salieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ustedes díganme que piensan que hicieron dentro del cuarto que yo no sé. Como habrán visto.

Elmo: leído es leído.

Yo: como sea

Elmo: *mirada asesina mezclada con una completamente psicópata y desquiciada*

Yo: bueno como habrán leído

Elmo:*asiente con la cabeza con una mirada inocente*

Yo: como ya han leído ¡Me he hecho amiga de Elmo! Así que si no dejan un review lo mandare a que los traumatice de por vida sin importar si son mujeres o hombres, así que más les vale que dejen uno. Ya están advertidos. ¡Adios!


End file.
